Pokemon: The Chosen One: Book 2: Seperated
by Jerome026
Summary: The sequel to Pokemon: The Chosen One: Love Over Glory. A new evil is rising from the past, and they want the Chosen One dead... Meanwhile, our heroes get married at become Pokemon Gym Leaders and start a new life. Nobody is aware of who the Chosen One is. But one thing's for sure; it's not Ash. Will our heroes survive the danger? Read it!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The Chosen One: Book Two- Separation Again

Chapter 1: Together For Life

Cerulean City

1:00 PM

Jerome's POV

'This… Suit… Is… So… HOT…' I thought to myself. It was summer in the Kanto region, and temperatures often reached over 95 degrees Fahrenheit. Well, actually, things would've been even worse for Misty, because she had to wear a dress…

Elorm gave me a thumbs up and rolled his eyes.

I pulled my PokeGear out of my pocket and texted him '-_-'

He replied to me ':3'

"¿oɹq pɐɯ n" I texted back.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE UPSIDEDOWN TEXT?!" he texted.

At that moment, just as I was texting back at him, the music started and Misty came through the church doors. I gave Elorm a blank expression, and then my glasses fell down.

'Fuck.' I thought. I frantically searched for them. Elorm helped me find them and he put them on my face, upside down…I put them on correctly and acted like nothing happened.

Misty was shaking her head at me.

'What?' I mouthed.

(After about 1 hour….)

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." So, Misty and I kissed for a very long time (about a minute). And then we got into the Lamborghini that I had bought just one week earlier. Misty threw her flowers randomly into the crowd, landing in the un-ready hands of Sabrina. Then, I drove off at 75.1 MPH (.1 mile higher than the speed limit.)

(On a private beach in Cerulean City)

"So did you enjoy our wedding?" Misty asked Shocker and Marill.

"Raichu. (Meh, it was kind of boring.)"

"Marill! (I liked the part when Jerome's glasses fell off!)"

"I liked that part, too." Misty laughed.

"That sucked! You know my eyesight sucks! I can barely see anything without my glasses!" I said.

"I wonder what would happen if your glasses fell off during a battle…" Misty said, sneaking my glasses off.

"Give them back." I said, not knowing where Misty was holding them. "Shocker, get them. Please."

"Raichu. (Here you go.)"

"Thanks, Shocker; you're the best Pokemon I've ever had. Oh yeah, you've always been my favorite." I said, then tripping Misty for what she did.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Misty yelled as I unpacked my bike.

"You think you can run as fast as I can pedal?" I started going into the direction of the hotel we were staying in.

(Later)

"Shocker, Marill; can you go into the other room? Misty and I want some privacy tonight." I said.

"Raichu? (Does that mean you two are going to have sex?)"

"Don't think like THAT! Or else, we might just put you in our Poke Balls!" I threatened.

"Yeah." Misty said quietly.

"I'll put you two in the other room. There's a fridge in there with ketchup and mustard if you feel you need to eat." I said.

Both Pokemon liked the idea of eating condiments.

I recalled both Pokemon and released them in the other room and locked the door.

"So I'm going to be taking a shower." I said.

"Okay, wake me up when you're done." Misty said.

(The next day)

"So, where do you think we'll live?" Misty asked me the next morning.

I thought for a second. Where would I love to live…? "Um… Goldenrod City!"

"I want it to be near water." Misty said.

"Olivine City." I answered.

"And I want it to be in Kanto."

"THAT'S WHERE WE'RE LIVING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"I mean somewhere different." Misty said.

"Um… Seafoam Islands?" I asked.

"Perfect!"

My PokeGear rang. "Yeah? Blaine? What do you want?" I asked.

"Put it on speaker." Misty whispered.

"I'm retiring. I want you to take my place." Blaine said.

"But, I can't live in Cinnabar Island when Misty lives in Cerulean!"

"Then bring her with you! You two could run a Gym with 2 leaders!" Blaine snapped.

"But then who will run Cerulean City's Gym?" I asked.

"Daisy." Misty said.

"Now stop answering questions. Where do you want the Gym to be? Mine at Cinnabar is where I'm going to live."

"Seafoam Islands." Misty and I said.

"Good, I'll tell the Pokemon League that. Oh, and congratulations, sorry I couldn't come."

Blaine hung up.

I went over and unlocked the door to the other room where Marill and Shocker were. Both were right at the front of the door.

"Did you hear that phone conversation?" Misty asked.

"Marill! (Yes!)"

"Chu! (In fact, all of it!)"

"So what the heck will we call the badges?" I asked.

"I'll call mine the Shell Badge or something like that, maybe the Sea Badge?"

"I'll call mine the Master Badge!"

"Good idea." Misty said.

My PokeGear rang again.

I put the phone on speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Jerome, so you want a Gym built in the city in Seafoam Islands?" Lance's voice said.

"Yeah. I want it to have a portion underwater, near a coral reef." I said, wanting a nice view of underwater life without having to spend a billion bucks.

"I'm not sure if that can happen, but I'll try." Lance said. "Now what do you want the badge names to be?"

"I want mine to be called the Sea Badge." Misty said.

"Mine that Master Badge." I said.

"Okay, thanks." Lance hung up.

"Oh yeah, Misty, my mom moved to Pallet Town today." I said.

"Is that house in Nuvema Town going to be her 'vacation home' now then?" Misty asked.

"Yes. Want to go to Pallet Town now?"

"Sure." Misty said.

(Pallet Town)

First, we went to Professor Oak's lab. Surprisingly, there was a familiar face there, and it wasn't Gary! It was that trainer we had met two years before in Unova, Jenifer, the person I gave my Samurott's son to.

"Hi." Jenifer said to us.

"Wow, only two years and you've already made it to Kanto!" I remarked. "Can I see your Pokemon party?" I asked.

"Sure." Jenifer released her Pokemon outside. Her team was: Samurott, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lapras, Togekiss, and Dragonite.

"Two thirds of your party is what I have in mine right now…" I said.

"Yeah, sorry. I was inspired by you to have some Pokemon you have in your party, they're pretty effective!" Jenifer said. "Crap, I have to go now, see you soon, I'm starting my Kanto journey today!"

(At my mom's new house...)

"So how's the new house going, mom?" I asked.

"It's okay." Mom said.

"Sorry, we have to go now, Elorm and Amanda want us to meet them in Lilycove City in Hoenn." I said.

"It's okay; I needed to be alone for a while anyways."

"What a busy day!" Misty said.

"You said it." I replied. "Wanna fly to Lilycove or do you want to take a boat?"

"I'll fly." Misty said.

"Ok."

(Lilycove City)

"You know what just happened to us?" Elorm asked.

"What?" Both Misty and I asked.

"We're the Gym Leaders here now!" Amanda said.

"You know what happened to us?" Misty asked.

"What?"

"We're the Gym Leaders of the Seafoam Islands now!"

Author's Note:

Yay! A long chapter now! And it only took me 1 day to finish! (Opens a new document on Microsoft Word to work on second chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise

(One month later)

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking us to the harbor, Professor Oak." I said.

"No problem." He replied. "Thanks for letting me drive your Lamborghini."

"Yeah, no problem, just don't go too fast…" I said.

After loading the stuff into the ferry boat, Professor Oak left us on a bike. The trip would last about 1 hour.

Half way into the trip, surprisingly, Misty got SEA SICK.

"How the hell does a Water Pokemon Trainer get SEA SICK?!" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Just get inside and get some rest. We'll get there in about 30 minutes." I said.

"Okay…" Misty said, about to throw up.

'Hehehe… Now I have something to make fun of her in return for her making fun of me for my glasses and lack of good eyesight…' I thought.

(Later)

After that freakshow of Misty getting seasick, she was finally better and I had just finished moving our furniture into the already completed living space of the Gym.

"So do you want to know what happened to my parents?" Misty asked.

"Yes." I said.

"So my dad used to be in the CIA and he was in Cerulean City when he met my mother, the leader of the Gym at the time. He loved her so much that he asked to be demoted to a local cop. One day, when I was about 3 years old, he was called to go to some warehouse where Team Rocket was believed to be hiding at around 7:00 PM. After two hours, the local Officer Jenny knocked on the door with her hat down. We immediately knew what happened."

"Okay…"

"The next day, Team Rocket stormed the Gym. My mom told my sisters and I to get into the basement. She ran up to get our grandparents and then, I heard gunfire. After that, a katana blade stabbed through the floor with blood coming down from it."

"Misty…" I said.

"Yes?"

"Move your chair; you stopped all circulation in my foot." I said.

"Sorry."

"Who wants to hear what happened to my dad?" I asked.

"It was 20 years ago right over the Southern Sea. A black Gyarados-"

"Jerome, don't be racist."

"I mean a black Gyarados by like an evil one!" I snapped.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, a black Gyarados hit the ship my parents were on and just as the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh was flying by, my mother hopped onto it and I was saved." I quickly said.

"I'm going-" Misty fell to the ground.

"Shit!" I pulled out my PokeGear and dialed 911.

I was pacing the room in the hospital room. Elorm and Amanda had come too. We were all attracting a lot of attention…

The doctor walked up to me.

"What is it, doctor? Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Yes?"

"I have to say, congratulations!" The doctor said.

"Um…? About what?" I asked, confused.

The doctor leaned towards me and whispered, "Your wife is pregnant."

"Really?!" I almost yelled.

"Yes. We'll just do a few more tests on her and then you can leave."

(Somewhere in the Southern Kanto Sea/Northern Hoenn Sea)

(Third Person POV)

"See him?" some guy with a hood said.

"So?"

"He's your son, give in yet?"

"No."

"Kill him."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, you can go home now." The doctor said. "Just make sure she stays off her feet for a few hours."

"Okay."

(A few minutes later…)

"Godammit! Cooperate with me!" I yelled, trying to make Misty sleep walk.

"Wow. Just a few hundred more feet!" Amanda laughed.

"This is harder than you think it is…" I muttered.

(15 minutes later)

Finally, we were on the road.

"That was hilarious." Elorm said.

"Not funny… It's not easy to make a person walk while sleeping!"

"To us it is!" Amana cut in.

"Take a right." I said, changing the subject. "Now turn left and park."

I laid Misty on the bed.

"What happened?" She woke up and asked me.

"Well…" I scratched my head.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Um… Actually… I… I mean us… I mean you…"

"Just tell me!"

"Um… You…" I looked at her stomach.

"Am I…?

"Yes!" Thank you for answering it for me.

"I love you!" She jumped onto me.

Elorm walked into the room.

"Um… I'll just leave you two to whatever you're doing…" He said and shut the door with a weird look on his face.

"Man, wait till the press find out about this…" I said.

"I'm going to sleep now…"

"Okay, good night."

(The next morning)

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Misty said.

"OK." I said.

"It's your mom!" Misty whispered.

"Fuck…"

"Hi, Lynn." Misty said.

"Hello Misty." Mom said.

"You know what happened to me yesterday?"

"No! Don't say it!" I whispered.

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" mom said. "Why didn't you tell me? I have to go now. By the way, how's the new house going?"

"Good." I said.

Mom hung up.

"Why the hell did you tell her?!" I asked.

"She's your mother!" Misty said.

"But she will tell everybody she knows! Then her friends will tell their friends and her friends' friends will tell their friends and so on! One of them is OBVIOUSLY going to tell!" I said. "Then, a billion people will be lined up on our door!"

"Oh." Misty replied. "Why do you think about every possible solution though?"

"That's just how I think." I said.

"Like a brainiac…." Misty said.

"At least I'm not a Water Pokemon Trainer that gets sea sick!" I said.

"At least I don't have glasses that fall off!" Misty snapped back.

"Raichu!" Shocker went into the fridge for ketchup.

"Put some ketchup on my eggs." I told Shocker.

"What's all the yelling about?" Amanda said, coming downstairs.

"Nothing." Both of us said.

"Well, we have to go back to the Hoenn region now." Amanda said.

"Yeah, bye." Elorm said, now walking downstairs.

"So… Where were we?" I asked.

"I have no-" Misty was interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is this a Pokemon Gym?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, but it isn't open yet." Misty answered.

"I thought you were the Champion!" She said pointing at me. "And you were the Leader of another Gym!" She pointed at Misty.

"Well, we're living together now and n we live here." I said.

"Okay, thank you!"

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Is this really true?! I completed a chapter in ONE day with more than one thousand words and six pages in Microsoft Word?! Holy crap, I'm getting my touch back! Next chapter might be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Solution!

It was almost impossible for us to get somewhere without cameras flashing at us, so I did what I would normally do when there was no solution: make my own solution. I had created a small EMP Device that only jammed things about 2 feet around you. Now, Misty and I could go somewhere without a fucking camera in our face…

"Let me test this thing out." I said. "Misty, try to call me."

Misty tried to call me. "Nope."

"Good." I said. "This is gonna be fun."

(Later that day)

"This will be on the- WHAT THE FUCK?! MY CAMERA TURNS OFF JUST AS I GET A PICTURE?!"

I laughed quietly. So maybe it was a bit too cruel, as some of the regular people passing us were getting their devices getting shut off… I just wish I knew how to make these people shut up with their rumors… Plus, people were trying to impress me by showing me their replicas of MY Pokemon team…

Later, Elorm and Amanda came over… Why were they trying to visit us every week?! I probably will never find out, but it IS kinda creepy…

"Dude, why do you keep coming here?!" I asked.

"What? You're my friend!" Elorm responded.

"But I'm saying you come here every week…" I said.

"But our house is barely finished! Plus, there's no TV in it!"

"Well, okay… Fine." I said.

I saw Sparky and Shocker sneaking away into another room out of the corner of my eye. I decided to follow them.

They sneaked into one of the untaken bedrooms and went into the closet. I peered inside and saw something unbelievable: 3 Pichu eggs.

"Ah. I see those eggs." I said, revealing myself.

"Pika?! (How did you find us!?)"

"I have EYES you know." I said.

Author's Note:

Yeah, sorry for a short chapter, I kinda ran out of ideas… :/ But I really promise next few chapters WILL BE EXCITING as we get into a darker kind of story. And before you come and hate, Elorm, PLEASE TALK TO ME ABOUT IT AT LUNCH TOMORROW! (In know him in real life) Sorry for the late upload though, my Internet is being a bitch right now….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shipwrecked

(8 months later…)

"I am going to kill you, Jerome! You don't know what kind of pain I'm in!" Misty screamed at me.

"Okay…" I said, with a weird look on my face. So it was eight months and Misty was going to give birth, and really, life with her was sometimes a pain in the ASS.

I heard an explosion coming from the roof.

"Don't tell me who I think that is…" I said to myself pulling out a pistol I now carried with me everywhere for self-protection reasons. "Shit, I was right…" I told myself.

"It's the twerp!"

"And I'm armed with a gun, bastards." I said pointing the barrel at Team Rocket.

"Hey! When did YOU get a license to use guns?!" James asked.

"Come on, I'm a Gym Leader now! I got access to use guns for self-defense." I responded. "It's a fair fight! My boss Pokemon and a gun vs. horrible Pokemon and a smoke bomb!"

With those words, Jessie threw one of their smoke bombs and they disappeared. I started searching every room and level for them.

"Shocker, get the eggs. Now." I said.

Shocker nodded and went off.

"There he is!"

"Go Skarmory!" I said. "Use Gust!"

Team Rocket was whirled away

"Return."

(30 minutes later)

Team Rocket was captured and was now heading back to jail.

"You still pissed at me?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Nah." Misty said.

"Here's some paperwork you need to fill out." I said, handing Misty the paper she needed to do, as I had already done the rest.

"So what should we name him?" Misty asked me.

I thought for a second. I thought of some famous Pokemon Trainers Misty had never heard of… "Ethan." AKA: Gold. I was laughing inside; but I couldn't let her catch me smile on the outside.

"Good one."

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!' I thought.

(One week later…)

(Southern Kanto Sea/Northern Hoenn Sea)

So Misty and I really did agree on the name Ethan. Mostly because I had admitted to the joke I tried to play on her. Anyways, so we were heading to Pallet Town, on a private boat.

'Are those…? Shit.' I saw black Gyarados…

"Brace for impact." I said.

"Why?"

"Just take cover! Everybody, battle positions!" I called out all the Pokemon I had.

"Are you-" Misty started.

"Yes! Get away now! Shocker, use Thunder now!" I ordered.

The black Gyarados used Hyper Beam.

I woke up in Pallet Town in the upstairs part of my mom's house.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked.

"Um… I'm sorry." Elorm said.

"Shit! Where are they?! And where's my Pokemon?!"

"We lost all of them; you're the only one that survived." Caitlin said.

"What about the Pokemon eggs?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they survived, too. They also hatched while you were gone." Amanda said.

"I'll be gone for a while." I said, I was going to accomplish my dream once again.

"Both Trainers only have one Pokemon left! Who will win?"

"Go Blastoise!" Gary said.

"Go Pikachu!" I said. "You're so freaking dead, Gary. I will once again be the Champion of Kanto!"

"Blastiose, use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Volt Rollout! I mean Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Both attacks collided, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt traveled down the beam of water and onto Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! I present to you the new Champion of Kanto!"

"WHOO! I'm a boss again!" I said.

"I'll beat you next time…" Gary said to me.

"No need for the tour again, Claire." I said.

"Okay, here are your keys."

"Take care of- Never mind." I laughed

It had been only one week since the accident, I was still sad, but I was getting back to my old self, the one who had wanted to become the best of the best, not the fifth best.

Author's Note:

For Elorm: Don't criticize just because there wasn't enough of you this chapter… O_O (Watches you closely)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: His Story

(Southern Kanto Sea)

?'s POV

Back then, I was a normal person. Okay, maybe I can use Aura, but back then, Aura powers were normal for a person to have. I became what I am now about 1000 years ago and have been willing to die ever since. This is my story.

My name is Julius Caesar, not the famous one, I just happen to have the same name. I was an ordinary person who lived on an island just off the coast of what is now Olivine City of the Johto Region. I can recall that day my life changed like it was really yesterday…

That morning, I was woken up by my wife. We had breakfast, which was the same as last night's dinner: bread. I thought today would be a good day to head to the mainland and hunt for some food. I gathered my Pokemon from the lawn and grabbed my bow, arrow, and sword then headed to land. I was flying on my Dragonite and was about to reach the mainland when I saw something. It looked like the almighty Arceus himself, only he was dark, like a mythical "Shadow" Pokemon. It was heading into the East.

When I reached land, somebody told me that the Shadow Arceus was heading South now, in the direction of my house. My Dragonite carried me back to my house. I drew my sword, but it was already too late. My wife was dead on the floor, and the murderer was apparently still here. His eyes were glowing red.

"Join me, Julius…" He said.

I raised my hand to shoot an Aura energy ball at him, but he raised his hand too to block it.

He weakened me so much, that I eventually gave in, and my island sank below the sea…

Today, I feel powerful. He said that once the Chosen One was killed, I could go and be in peace. I need to find and kill him. Soon.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Yeah, another short chapter. Not even one page long in Microsoft Word… Yeah, I'll make a better one tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What Really Happened…

"Hehe… There's actually an Elite Four for every type of Pokemon… Water Elite Four, Electric Elite Four… HAHAHA." I said, saying what I had just found on the Internet. "I think I'll challenge these guys…."

(One Week Later…)

"This is gonna be too easy!" I said, I had already passed their so called "Elite Four" and was about to battle Wallace.

(About an hour later…)

It had been an hour, and I was FINALLY on his last Pokemon, the Defensive Wall: Wailord.

I gulped.

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Go Wailord!"

"Use Dragon Dance!"

After some very swift dodges and 5 Dragon Dance attacks, it was time to attack. I hoped to myself I would make it a One Hit Knock Out. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Wailord is unable to battle!"

"WHOP! TWO CHAMPION TITLES! IN YOUR FACE GARY!" I said, pointing at him in the second row.

(Southern Sea)

(Third person POV.)

"Watch him making a fool of himself in front of every person on this planet…" Julius said, peering at his crystal ball. "His rivalry with that 'Gary' person is pathetic. Both Pokemon they use are even more pathetic, and they consider them priceless…"

"Remember, I have his old party, and they're all under my control." Misty said.

"Yes, they will come in handy in the future."

(One year ago)

(Misty's POV)

"Brace for impact!" Jerome said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just take cover! Everybody, battle positions now!"

"Are you-?"

"Yes! Now get away! Shocker, use Thunder now!"

I woke up in a dark room with barely any light made out of stone.

"Where am I?"

"You're about half a kilometer under the surface of the sea." A man said.

"How do I leave?"

"You can't. Now give in and join us, your baby already has."

I looked at Ethan, who had somehow managed to survive. He had red eyes, the very thought put me into the same trance.

"Very well. Your training begins now, your Pokemon have already gave in too, so don't worry."

"Yes, master."

(Present day)

Sometimes, I feel like this never happened, like I get my own personality back and then in a flash, it's gone and then I go back to the present, not the past. I just wish he could come and save me…

Author's Note

Storyline getting dark for you yet? I bet it is! Next chapter is going to be AWESOME! And so is the one after that. Oh yeah, and I'm thinking of something EPIC for the end of this. Sorry for another short one… I promise next one will be longer. Oh and Elorm, you better not have any way to criticize this… Or I swear to God…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Relearning Sucks

(7:00 AM)

"Nothing tastes better than a good coffee and waffles in the morning!" I said to Pikachu.

"Pika? (Why do you have so much ketchup in the fridge when you almost never use it?)"

"Um… That's for another one of my Pokemon…" I said.

"Chu… (I know you're hiding something from me…)"

"I'll tell-" I was disrupted by Caitlin being a ninja by using teleportation. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry, Jerome. I need you to come with me for just one second. Recall your Pikachu."

"Return, Pikachu." I recalled the electric Pokemon. I grabbed her hand. "Just teleport me now."

We landed in Saffron City.

"What the hell are we doing in Saffron City? You don't even live in Kanto…" I said.

"But this is where we're going." She told me.

When we entered, Caitlin led me to a round conference table with Elorm, Amanda, and … MEWTWO?!

"So what's the big deal here? And what's Mewtwo doing here?!"

"Well, we've been trying to call you for a week now, and there's something we need to tell you." Amanda said.

"Yeah. Misty is alive." Elorm said.

"You're trolling me, aren't you?" I said.

"No, she really is." Caitlin trying to convince me.

"Then why didn't you just tell me last year?!"

"Well, that's why Mewtwo is here. He saw a vision with his powers. It was like this dark room with a guy and Misty." Caitlin explained.

"So… Where is this?" I asked.

"That's the problem, we don't know. Mewtwo also says that his vision was tied with another vision he had to Kanto being attacked by so called 'Shadow Pokemon'." Caitlin said.

"Now get to the chase. I'm missing my breakfast." I said.

"Well, if you want to rescue Misty, you need to relearn Aura."

"I already know how to use it!" I said, raising up my hand, trying to conjure energy to it. "Okay… Maybe I forgot." Then I tried raising my hand to something and tried to move it, still nothing.

(12 hours later)

"Come on, just one more and you can have dinner!" Caitlin said, shooting another physic energy ball at me.

I raised my hand and took control of it and hurled it back at Caitlin.

"Good!" Just shoot one more energy ball.

I raised my hand again and conjured energy to it. I shot it right at Caitlin's head, which she of course, blocked and destroyed it.

"Let me have my motherfucking dinner in peace now." I said.

Author's Note:

Okay, sorry, maybe the next chapter… But, you'll have to wait. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Battle of Kanto (Part One)

(Southern Seas)

"Now. If this plan works, I can surely get this boat replaced for free! If not, I'll have to pay to get this replaced… If I live!" I joked to myself. I had left the others to work out my own plan by myself.

"Pika? (Are those black Gyarados?)"

"Yes! Good eye, Pikachu! Now get ready for something very bad to happen." I said.

"Chu? (Shouldn't you drive away?)"

"I'm not. Get ready to dive- Oh wait, you're not my Raichu…"

"Pika? (Since when do you have a Raichu?)"

"Oh, it was a long time ago." I responded.

The boat split in half, with a half dozen or so Gyarados coming out of the water upwards.

"Pikachu, return! Go Lapras! Dive under the water!" Lapras carried me underwater. Thankfully, he followed the shadow Gyarados. We followed them until they swam up some kind of hole, and after a few minute wait to make sure nobody was there, we went inside. "Pikachu, come out. Lapras, return." I whispered.

A chill went down my back. "This place feels so… cold…"

"Pika… (I know right…)"

"Hey! Who the hell turned off the light?!" I said, the hall I was walking in suddenly turned pitch black.

'Use your senses, boy…' a voice said in my head.

I used Aura to see my surroundings. There was a door directly in front of me. I pulled at it to try to make it open. The door didn't even budge.

"Prepare to die." A person said behind me.

"Pikachu! Attack!"

"It might be a wise idea to send all of your Pokemon out." The guy said. "Scizor, kill him."

"Everybody, come out!" I called every one of my Pokemon that was inside its Pokeball: Lapras, Typhlosion, Skarmory, Hydreigon, and Butterfree. "You sir just made a bad choice. 'You have been challenged by Champion Jerome!'" I imitated my annoying watch/Pokedex. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Julius Caesar."

"Holy shit! As in the one that was a bitch to everybody?!"

"No, my name is just exactly like his."

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" I said, getting back on subject to the battle. Scizor just deflected the attack. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Tyranitar, Earthquake!"

"We're screwed…" I said to myself.

"Tyranitar, level 205. Ty-"

"Shut up!" I said. "I'm trying to think!"

(A few minutes later)

"You have failed. All your Pokemon have fainted." Julius said to me.

The door opened behind me. Julius charged an Aura energy ball and blew me into the next room before I could respond. I fainted.

(Several hours later)

I woke up in some jail cell. I automatically reached to my waist to grab a Poke Ball, but all I got was air.

"You have to be fucking me…" I said to myself. I checked my bag. My spare "Use In Emergency" 150 unused Poke Balls were still there, along with about 50 Ultra and Great Balls plus some Repeat, Net, Nest, Luxury, Timer, and Quick Balls. Plus, one glorious Master Ball that I have been saving since the day I got it. I also found that all of my TM's and HM's were unharmed. I also had some spare batteries in case my Poke Gear died, plus I had multiple evolution stones in case I caught a Pokemon that evolves with a stone. "I just hope there are some wild Pokemon here…" I said to the wall.

A Rattata nipped at my leg. "Ouch!"

"Wild Rattata appeared! Level 5, Adamant Nature! Effort Values: 15 HP, 12 Attack, 6 Defense, 8 Special Attack, 7 Special Defense, 10 Speed."

"I don't need the facts right now!" I said.

"What will Jerome do? "

"Seriously?! I'm not a Pokemon… Go! Poke Ball!"

Click!

"Rattata was caught! Will you give a nickname to your newly captured Pokemon?" The watch asked me.

"I'll pass on that." I told it.

"Sending back to Pokemon vault at Seafoam Island Pokemon Gym!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Communication Error… Please try again later."

"Thank God that happened…"

(Indigo Plateau)

"Well, why the fuck is Jerome always late?!" Elorm yelled out loud.

"Maybe he got kidnapped or something. He hasn't called us for hours!" Caitlin said.

"Let's just cancel this. Let's find him then we can continue this as planned." Amanda suggested to the others.

"Agreed." They all said at once.

Rattata learned Hyper Fang!

Rattata evolved into Raticate!

Raticate learned Ice Fang!

Raticate learned Fire Fang!

Raticate learned Thunder Fang!

Geodude was caught!

Geodude learned the TM Earthquake!

Geodude evolved into Graveler!

Discovered a random nest of 5 Eevee eggs!

Caught Abra!

Magnemite was caught!

Squirtle was caught!

Squuirtle was caught!

All 5 Eevee eggs hatched!

Dratini was caught!

Caught a Snivy!

"I think we need higher level wild Pokemon…" I said to the wall one day. "It'll take forever to raise all of my Pokemon to at least level 150 from level 50!" At that moment, I had an idea. I checked my bag for any Rare Candies I had. I only had 10 and could only raise all of them by just one level.

Just as I was wondering about how the heck I would raise all of them to level 150, wild level 50 Pokemon suddenly started appearing. My luck was just starting to escalate…

(Many months later…)

"Yes! My final Pokemon has reached level 205!" I shouted with excitement.

"Alakazam, use Psychic to bend the door's bars!" I commanded my Psychic Pokemon. As soon as I could fit through the hole in the cage made by Alakazam, I recalled it and ran to try and find an exit. While looking for an exit, I found a room with that "Julius" guy. Weird thing is, he had a whole fucking broadcasting system with him. It was like he was about to air something. I thought of a great solution to get help fast.

"Greetings, mortals of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. My name is Julius Caesar and I am about to kill all of you, but if you're lucky enough, you may be spared and kept as a servant. Do not think about opposing us, as even your so called 'Champion' was defeated by us." He said.

I threw a homemade explosive into the room. "WHAT THE FUCK-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hey there." I said, Poke Ball in hand.

"You! You should've been dead by now! We took all of your Pokemon!" Julius yelled. The camera was now pointed at me.

(Lilycove City)

"Is this true or am I just being trolled?!" Amanda yelled.

"If you have access to my Pokemon Storage Vault in Seafoam Island Gym, send me the following Pokemon: Espeon, Glaceon, Arcanine, Ampharos, Staraptor, Flygon, Forretress, Ditto, and Breloom. My location is Southern Seas, about 3 miles away from Cinnabar Island and 1000 feet under the surface. If you're are able to help, come to me NOW." Jerome said on the broadcast.

"What was his password?" Amanda asked.

"I think it was 1510261337." Elorm said.

"Ha. That's really funny. 151, the amount of Pokemon originally discovered by Prof. Oak, 026 is Raichu's Pokedex number, and 1337 is the number for 'Elite'."

(Sunken Island)

"And if you have 8 badges, go to the Indigo Plateau in-between Kanto and Johto, also-"

"AHHHH. Stop already! Kill him, minions!"

"Received Espeon, Glaceon, Arcanine, Ampharos, Staraptor, Flygon, Forretress, Ditto, and Breloom from storage!" my watch told me, as the Poke Balls dropped on the ground and released the Pokemon within them.

"Bring it on then."

(Indigo Plateau)

"Everybody calm down!" Gary yelled.

"All the legendary Pokemon have come, so you REALLY don't worry if you're going to die!" Elorm said.

"Then where's Arceus!?" a random person yelled. "I see Dialga, Palkia, a Giratina, but no Arceus!"

"Who cares about whether or not they come! I wanna see some action!" Lt. Surge said, wielding an M4A1 rifle, along with his old military buddies, who were also holding rifles like AK-47s.

"Wait, if the legendary Pokemon are coming, what are the chances of Team Rocket coming to capture them?!"

Everybody burst into conversation.

"Try using your Psychic powers to put a message in everybody's head or something." Amanda suggested to Caitlin, Mewtwo, and Sabrina.

Their psychic powers kicked into everyone's thoughts. The room calmed down.

"Thank you." Said Elorm.

Elorm turned back to talk. "So how're we going to get to Jerome?"

"But how will we get there?" Caitlin asked.

"We can help with that." Said an oddly familiar voice behind the Pokemon Trainers.

"Team Rocket?!"

"Meowth, 'dats right!" Meowth said.

"Wait, what're you doing here?!" Gary asked.

"Oh, we quit Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"PLUS, we stole a submarine from the Boss!" James added.

"You mean one of those… Pedaling Magikarp subs?" Amanda asked.

"Oh no, it's one of those military grade ones!" Meowth said.

(Sunken Island)

While I let my Pokemon battle Julius' "minions", I saw two things hanging on a frame… One looked like a hilt of a katana, while the other looked like a stick. I thought they would both be good things to keep as souvenirs. I picked both up.

"HE GOT THE ENCHANTED WEAPONS OF ARCEUS!" Julius yelled, surprised.

"These are enchanted?" I asked, confused. I thought it was impossible to even "enchant" something, although most of the video games I liked to play had enchanting in it. "With what kind of enchantments?". I realized I was still in battle, and it was all just a distraction. Nearly half my team had already fainted. I reached down into my bag and pulled out healing supplies.

"What the hell?" Julius said.

"Ever heard of 'medicine'?" I asked him, like he was an idiot.

"Witchcraft! I remember when those idiots came up with it!" he recalled.

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled, like it was about to collapse.

"Ah, my Shadow Pokemon shall soon take over your world, boy." Julius said.

(Somewhere near the Sunken Island)

"I think we found it!" Meowth said.

"But why is it rising…?" James asked.

"Who cares? Let's raid it!" Elorm exclaimed.

(Floating Island)

I finished off the minions of Julius. "Allow me to let you see a better look of the outside world." A section of wall opened, revealing the outside world. It blinded me to even look outside, as it had been years since I had last seen outside. What I saw was terrifying, damn Shadow Pokemon everywhere. "You know, since I'm feeling considerate today, why don't I let you see the one thing you came here for." Julius said, opening a hidden door.

"Okay…" I said, walking forward despite the screaming in my head saying "IT'S A TRAP!" Coming back to my senses, I rolled to the side, barely missing a sword blade aimed right at my neck. "You know I wouldn't fall for that! What do you think I am, Misty? Retarded?"

"Maybe just a bit." Replied her voice, not sounding what it was about 2 years ago, but still recognizable.

"Go! Forretress!" I answered.

"Vaporeon! I choose you!" Misty called out a Vaporeon.

"Spikes!" I ordered, as Forretress shot out spikes from its cannons. "Now, Volt Switch!" Forretress shot an electrical orb at Vaporeon and was recalled into its Poke Ball.

"It's not very effective!"

"Alright, now that- Wait… Did you just say 'not very effective'?" I was confused. Either Volt Switch isn't an Electric move anymore, or Vaporeon is a Grass type now. I pondered on what to send out next. I immediately thought of Breloom. "Breloom, I choose YOU!"

"Poor choice. Ice Beam!" Misty ordered as the beam of ice hit Breloom in the head.

"Bullet Seed!" If I could outspeed Vaporeon, this turn, I could then proceed to Mach Punch it… IF Breloom was faster… Luckily, Breloom was faster and started its attack. One shot… Two shots… Three shots… Four shots… Five shots! "Now! Mach Punch!" I ordered. Vaporeon didn't know any Priority moves, I think, so I was set. Breloom shot a punch as fast of lightning, boosted by its Ability, Technician.

I glanced at Vaporeon's HP meter…. Barely 1/16 down… I was getting pretty pissed off if you ask me. It must've been because these are all Shadow Pokemon. If I recall correctly, something happened in the Orre region with Shadow Pokemon… And Shadow Pokemon are resistant to just about every move that can hit it!

"Well, this is what I call complete bull shit!" I said, completely losing my cool. "Everybody, come out!" I released every one of my Pokemon on hand. I knew that I could probably defeat her easier like this.

"Another bad choice… Concentrate an Ice Beam on all the Ground, Dragon, Flying, and Grass types!" Misty said.

"I never knew you could have that much strategy!" I joked, even though I knew it would get me into some trouble.

"So, you wanna play?" She asked me. "Aura Sphere them!"

All of the Pokemon started using AURA SPHERE, which was completely impossible, well with the exception of Pokemon like Togekiss, but as for some of my Pokemon like Shocker and Butterfree? Impossible! Plus, her attacks were so damn on target, each sphere that hit meant 1-3 Pokemon down! There was only on one Pokemon now: Jolteon.

Then, Misty drew a katana, and I immediately knew shit was coming down. "Jolteon! Keep her away! Thunderbolt!" As the electicity hit her, she just put up her hand deflected it back at Jolteon. "Damn… Return, Jolteon."

She sent an Aura Sphere hurtling at me, knocking me at the ground. "I will not go down without a fight…" I drew that katana I found earlier. "The battle is only beginning."

(Seafoam Islands)

(3rd Person POV)

The gore of the battle was over the top. Pokemon and people alike were being murdered by the Shadow Pokemon. 1 or 2 Shadow Pokemon died for every 10-30 people they killed. At this rate, Kanto would be controlled by the Shadow Pokemon in hours. It was so severe, even President Brock Obamasnow was hidden in a bunker below Pewter City.

(End of Chapter)

Holy crap… Longest chapter YET.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of Kanto Part 2

(Jerome's POV)

I quickly blocked the blade and slid to the side. Wrong move. She stabbed me with the hilt of her own blade. However, she didn't attempt to kill me. Instead, she kissed me… It didn't feel like normal though… Her thoughts seeped into my head.

I was standing in front of what looked like… Holy shit. That's me and Misty! In the future…? I tried going over to them or us, I'm really not sure what words to use, but I could only stand in one spot. There were also a bunch of servants surrounding us. One slightly touched Misty, and poof, they were gone… Scary, right?

"I think we need more servants." Misty said to me.

"Of course. Where to? Cerulean City or Pallet Town?"

"Whichever you want, dear." She responded.

"Cerulean City it is."

'I have learned to hide my thought from him, he didn't see a thing of that.' Misty's voice rang in my head as I jumped back, startled.

"So, what will you decide? Die, or start anew with me?" She asked.

I was on my last leg. "I will NEVER do that kind of thing…. Even with you…" I was becoming weaker by the second.

"Is that your decision? Fine then, you can die." She said, throwing me onto the ground. Her sword then went closer to my neck.

"Kill him!" Julius yelled.

"Wait, you're really going to kill me?!" I exclaimed. "Remember this?" I held out that cloth that she gave me during the last part of my adventure in Hoenn.

"Y… You remembered it?" She stuttered.

"Well, you gave it to me, of course I would keep it." I said. "Just go back to normal, please. It doesn't have to be like this…"

"KILL HIM!"

I closed my eyes so wouldn't see the sword blade hitting my neck.

"No." said Misty.

I opened my eyes again.

"I won't kill him. I've known him for such a long time… And I love him…"

"You heard her!" I yelled.

Julius used Aura Sphere on Misty, knocking her to the ground, making her faint.

"You did not just do that!" I shouted at him. I grabbed the Poke Balls at her waist. I picked out that one Poke Ball there that I needed and threw it.

"Raichu!"

"A Raichu? Take care of it." Julius said.

"Not if I can help it…" I threw another explosive at him, right where his Pokemon were.

BANG!

The bomb went off. It didn't leave the other Pokemon fainted or on 1 HP left, but 5 Pokemon on his team were DEAD. The last one standing was Dragonite.

"Let's run!" I yelled. I carried Misty to the newly created exit and flew out of there with Pidgeot, Hydra, Flygon, and Togekiss.

I suddenly thought that if Julius lived, I would get into the same problem again… "Hydra, Togekiss, Flygon. Make sure Misty doesn't fall. I'm going back." I told them.

"Pidgeot, I'll need you to help me fight him, you too, Shocker." I told the Pokemon. "Hey Julius! I'm back!"

"Dragonite! Attack!"

"Shocker, finish him off Lance Style!" Lance Style was a move I came up to defeat Dragonite using the way I defeated Lance's Dragonite, going on the head and keep attacking. The maneuver worked, and Dragonite was down.

"Okay, now! THUNDER! Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" Both Pokemon filled the room with electricity.

"Okay! I've had enough! Boy, just put me out of my misery! I want to die. Do you know what it feels like to live for a millennia? I have been dreaming of dying for hundreds of years now… Just do it…"

"Okay then…." I charged up and Aura Sphere and released it at him.

"Thank you…" I heard him moan as he slowly lost control of his body and went limp.

"Let's get out of here guys…" I released the last of my bombs I had made in that cell. I saw some Poke Balls lying around and decided to pick them up before the place blew up. "Pidgeot, get us out of here!" I commanded.

(Minutes later)

As we were flying, a bunch of Shadow Crobat drove us out of control. I shot some of them with a pistol I had been saving for years. Pidgeot was losing control. Fast. "Land on that boat!"

As Pidgeot approached it, I jumped off and rolled onto the deck of the boat. I quickly found out the keys were nowhere to be found… I closed the door leading into the cabin to make sure nothing got inside. I tried hotwiring the boat to make it start.

The boat roared to life and I accelerated toward shore. The Shadow Pokemon still knew their primary target: Me. I knew what was going to happen. Years of battling had prepared me for this prediction. I jumped out of the boat right as the Shadow Gyarados barged into the boat. I released Dragonite and recalled Pidgeot as it flew beside us. But, of course, something HAD to happen to us. A Gyarados just HAD to use Dragon Pulse at us… I recalled Dragonite, better save my Pokemon anyways. "Use Psychic on me to slow down the fall!" I threw Espeon's Poke Ball at the ground.

A split second later, my fall stopped inches from the ground. Espeon let go of its psychic grip on me, sending me lunging down the last few inches… Face first…

"Good job, Espeon." I got up as the Psychic cat turned into the direction of the sun and started basking in it. "We'll have time for that later. We have to save the world!"

'Isn't that what you said last time?' Espeon's "voice" echoed in my head.

"I'm serious…"

'If you say so.'

A blinding light appeared in the sky. God was here. Well, not the real God, but his signature Pokemon. Arceus was accompanied by the Creation Trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Soon, the Devil would be here: Apothes, or Shadow Arceus. He appeared out of nowhere, with darkness shrouding him. The 4 Legendary Pokemon attacked at once, but failed. I got the feeling in my gut telling me: "Hey! I should go over there and finish them!"

"Alright. Dragonite, fly me up there." I released the Dragon Pokemon, which had recovered from earlier.

"Your doom is here." I shouted as I reached Apothes. "Shocker! Thunderbolt!" The surge of electrical power hit Apothes, distracting it, giving Arceus and the Creation Trio to attack with their signature moves.

'Don't look!' Arceus' voice echoed in my head. The message was too late; Arceus hit Apothes with some kind of attack that took him to some kind of other world. I immediately blacked out upon seeing the attack.

I woke up in a whitish colored place. "Am I dead?!" I yelled out.

"No. You're still alive. Barely." A familiar voice replied to me.

"Oh. Julius…." I said.

"I'm going to revive you. Just lie down here for a second and close your eyes and think about the real world." Julius told me. I did exactly what he said. "You should go back in about 15 seconds. Oh, and tell Misty I said I'm sorry."

"I will. See you here in a few decades…" I smiled at him before I left.

(Minutes later)

"Don't tell me he's dead!" Misty yelled as I regained conscience. "Wake up!" she slapped me.

I opened my eyes. "God… Don't slap me THAT hard." I told her.

"Well, I'm sorry you scared the shit out of me like that!"

"Welcome back…" Elorm rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't make me do this to you…" I conjured energy to my hand, preparing to shoot it at Elorm.

"Okay… God…"

"Now just leave Misty and I to ourselves." I said to the others.

(End of Chapter 9)

Don't think it's over yet! I still got some more ideas left! Not dealing with Shadow Pokemon or anything, but just some regular stuff! And holy shit! 1337 words!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aftermath

"This suit is so tight..." Misty said, picking at the ninja suit thing she was wearing.

"Well, we'll just check on my mom and you can probably use one of my old pairs of clothes for right now." I told her. She was obviously pissed off. But I wanted to see her crack...

"Hydra! Dragonite! Take us to Pallet Town!" I released the two Dragon Pokemon. I looked back at Misty, who was really annoyed at her tight clothes now and was cursing silently. "And fly as slowly as you can." I whispered to them.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"GO FASTER!" Misty yelled.

"Hey, they haven't flied this much in years! Do you expect they would be in top condition?" I argued. My logic was perfect, she still wouldn't get that I was trying to piss her off even more. "Besides, we're almost there."

Misty frowned. "I just can't wait to get something new on me!"

"Me, too! I've been sleeping on a damn dirt floor for 2 years now."

As we walked in, I dropped the Poke Balls I found on Mom's desk until later.

"Mom! Are you home?" I called out.

"Well, she's not home..." Misty said as we went up the stairs into a room that was made for me in case I was ever in the area. I opened the closet.

After we got changed, we heard the doors opening and voices. It was Mom, Caitlin, and... GARY?! We went down the stairs, and of course, it was Gary who made the first comment.

"Well, it doesn't get weirder than that!" He commented "Why are you wearing Jerome's clothes, Misty? You trying to be a lame person like him?"

And she cracked. You might just say her rage mode activated. I was getting pissed, too. "Well, what the hell are you doing with my sister?" I yelled.

"Oh, you haven't heard. We're married." He told me.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" I uncliped a Poke Ball from my belt and expanded it.

"Jerome! Calm down!" Misty told me, trying to hold me back.

"Well... I'll be making dinner..." Mom said, backing away from the fight.

"So you wanna fight?" Gary responded, also getting a Poke Ball. "I thought your Pokemon were weak from those 2 years."

"Come on, Misty. Let's make it a double battle." I said.

"Yeah, come here, Caitlin. Let's own them!" Gary said.

"1 Pokemon each?" I asked.

"Agreed." Caitlin said.

"Arcanine, let's do this!"

"Shocker, I choose you!"

"Go, Starmie!"

"I choose you, Musharna."

All of the Pokemon were on the field. We had moves against each other that would prove deadly against the other. Shocker with Signal Beam for Musharna, Starmie with Scald on Arcanine, Arcanine with Bulldoze for Shocker and Wild Charge for Starmie, and Musharna with Shadow Ball for Starmie. But, it was Misty and I with the advantage. We had 2 Pokemon that could hit hard and fast. Starmie was a Pokemon that had been used by many since its discovery. And Raichu? Well, let's just say Raichu is for Trainers that are very skillful.

Gary reacted first. "Use Bulldoze on Raichu!"

I knew he would try to get Shocker out of the fight first to piss me off. "Magnet Rise." I said calmly. Shocker rose into the air, protecting it from the what would be deadly ground move. 'Get him with Scald, Misty' I thought.

"Starmie use Scald!" Misty said. A spray of boiling hot water hit Arcanine, dealing super effective damage.

"Musharna, use Shadow Ball on Starmie!"

"Shocker, Light Screen to disintegrate it!" I knew Caitlin was expecting me to make a stupid move, just because I was younger than her. But I wanted to prove her wrong as always by using strategy against her! Shocker created the screen in front of Starmie, protecting it from Shadow Ball.

'Jerome.' Misty's voiced echoed in my head.

'Yeah?'

'I forgot to tell you, all of your Pokemon along with mine learned Aura, meaning they're kinda like Psychic types. Shocker also learned Extreme Speed.'

"Shocker, Extreme Speed on Arcanine!" I ordered as soon as I read her mind of that thought.

"Impossible!"

"Yes it is!"

"Foe Arcanine fainted!" My watch said.

"What will Starmie do?"

"What will Musharna do?"

"Damn!" Gary was out of the fight.

"Musharna, use Hypnosis on Raichu!"

"Bad choice! Shocker return! Espeon! I choose you!" I called out the Psychic Eeveelution that was discovered in Johto. The attack deflected off of Espeon and hit Musharna. "Now use Signal beam!" A beam of light formed above the gem on Espeon's head and headed in the direction of Musharna, dealing the super effective damage.

"Foe Musharna fainted!"

"We won! In your face!" I screamed.

"Yeah!" Misty joined in.

"Jerome!" Mom called.

"Yeah?" I walked inside of the house. I saw mom was holding the Poke Balls I found back at that island.

"Where did you get these Poke Balls?"

"I found them at that floating island... Why?" What was so special about them? I didn't even know what was in them! It could be a fucking Celebi for all I know.

Walking out, I saw Poke Balls at mom's waist... The hell? She never had Pokemon... "Um... Go Poke Balls!"

Out came a Salamence, Lapras, Pikachu, Breloom, Staraptor, and Charizard.

"Oh my God..." Mom said, as the Pokemon came running to her. "Go! Milotic, Tailow, Beautifly, Ampharos, Altaria, and Swampert!"

"What's so special about those Pokemon?" Gary, Misty, and I asked.

"They were your father's Pokemon! Nice find!" Mom said. "But did you find him?"

"I found a skeleton, but that's it..."

"So... They killed him?"

"I think..." I knew she would be sad, so I just walked away awkwardly...

(Later)

Well, of course there was a party. And of course, there was FOOD. Misty and I sat on a hill with our plates filled up with as much that could fit.

"Hey! Jerome! Wanna battle?" Elorm asked me.

"Dammit. Misty, watch my food." I told Misty.

"Ready?" Elorm asked.

"Go! Shocker!"

"Braviary! I choose you!"

"Shocker, go for a Volt Rollout!" I ordered. I knew Braviary would be a tough challenge. With the ability Sheer Force, it could go in for the kill quite easily, with its massive 123 base Attack, which has probably risen over the years, but still! If I didn't take it out now, I was fucked. The electrified Rollout attack damaged Braviary greatly, which was due to its mediocre defensive stats, much like most of the Pokemon in the Never Used tier. "Now! Extreme Speed!" I went for the Priority 2 move that was just awesome on Pokemon like Raichu.

"Braviary is unable to battle!" my watch said.

"Anyways, want some cake?" Elorm asked me.

"The cake is a lie!" A shouted.

"What about pie?" He pulled out another dish.

"Yes." I said.

Elorm handed the pie over to me. I refused. "That was a joke! Haha! Fat chance!" Oh, how I loved GLaDOS quotes...

"Fine..." He walked away. "But it's so delicious and moist!" He also threw out a GLaDOS quote at me.

"So... Where were we?" I asked Misty.

"I don't know." She said in between bites.

(Later, at Seafoam Islands)

"I think you'll like this room." I told Misty, opening a door to am underwater room with walls made out of acrylic. Her eyes lit up like I had just told her the most important thing that would have concerned her in the world... I figured she would have that kind of reaction.

"It's amazing!" She said. "But where's the ice cream?"

I facepalmed. "You realize nobody has inhabited this place for like 2 years right? All the food in here is already rotten."

"Oh. That reminds me, shouldn't we go shopping?" Misty asked. She did have a point. Might as well get the job over with right now instead of tomorrow, if that's what I had learned from my journey.

"Yeah, we should." I replied. I then proceeded to call out Espeon and Alakazam to help throw away the un-needed food in the fridge and cabinets, as Misty, Shocker, Marill, and I headed out the door.

(End of Chapter 10)

So you may be thinking: Cave, what the- Oh, never mind. I mean, so you may be thinking right now: This chapter is irrelevant to the name of the story. You're just making up things to make it longer! Okay, that is kinda true, but in the next 1-2 chapters, it will become more relevant to the title! I kid you not. Cave Johnson, we're done here. Oh shit, sorry for the Portal quotes. I've been playing Mari0 and Portal 2 and can't stop saying them...


End file.
